Certain analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) include a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) that can sample an analog input voltage and provide a digital output. ADCs can be used in a wide variety of applications including audio and video recording, digital signal processing, and scientific instruments including radar, temperature sensors, and light intensity sensors.